


Nothing was ever the same again!

by Clexa_sanvers_nyssara



Series: Sad but cute (sort of) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Death, F/F, My first fic, Sadness, Very sad but very good, angsty, emotional fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara/pseuds/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara
Summary: Characters reactions to the death of Alex Danvers.It's my first fic so please give it a read and comment. X





	Nothing was ever the same again!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SAD

It was supposed to be a normal day, we all got on the school bus together as usual, we all walked into school together as usual, but that is when our lives changed.  
Everything changed when we walked into school that dreadful morning.  
We were escorted to a classroom, by a teacer we had never met, full of confused students and quiet teachers. Once we had sat down the teacher stood and faced the classroom full of students. His eyes were full of sadness but we didn't know until he started speaking.  
"I know you are all confused to as why you are here however sadly we are here to tell you all a some tragic news. We are very sorry to say that Alex Danvers has passed away. She died this morning in hospital. Once again we are very sorry for your loss, you can stay here until you feel ready to move and there will be councillors around school to help you." With that all but one teacher left the room.  
I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, all I could do was stare, stare blankly at off white wall. How could this be? How could she be dead? Does kara know?  
I tried to hope it was all just a joke, a cruel joke but a joke nonetheless. But it wasn't, this was real. I felt the walls closing in on me, suffocating me.  
I looked down at my clothes and realised these were hers, the were my girlfriends clothes. I put up the hood on my hoodie and breathed in the scent. It smelt like alex did, the smell that would comfort her after bad day at school, a smell that would make her feel calm when she was stressed but now it did nothing but increase the sadness.  
I slowly looked around me to all of alex''s friends and classmates, they were just staring at the clock wishing for this to be a dream, some had tears escaping their eyes and some just stared, it was all anyone could do.  
No one wanted to be the first to move so I did, I made my trembling legs carry me until I found a quiet room. I thought the room was empty until there were quiet sobs coming from the back, it was Kara. Kara Danvers who had just lost her big sister, the person she felt closest to in the world was gone and now she was sat in school. I slowly approached her and put my arm around her.  
'She's gone Maggie" she said through sobs, "She was in a crash, a bad one and we were all called in but she was gone before we got there. I didn't get to say goodbye, to tell her how much I love her, my big sister died without me saying goodbye. What if she didn't know how much I loved her? The last thing I said to her was i'll see you at school. But now I can't see her at school because she's gone!" Sobs erupted through Kara's whole body as Maggie held her tight.  
"Of course she knew how much you love her, Kara. And she loved you back just the same." Maggie was still in shock but the reality had started to sink in. She tried to stay strong, to not cry, to be stable for Kara but it was all too much. She let the sadness overtake her and everything became dazed.

A while later the girls moved to their lessons, trying to keep the day as normal as possible. They were going to meet up at lunch and go home, but there was one lesson in between. Maggie was in history while Kara was in Biology.  
As Kara walked into the class everyone looked at her but she ignored them, she didn't need their pity, she could get through this lesson. However half an hour in they were doing notes on cells and her people around her were talking about how boring biology was. Kara broke down into tears,this was Alex's favourite subject and people were saying they hated it. The whole class stopped and watched as she walked out the lesson texting maggie on her way out to meet her at the front gates. 3 minutes later the girls were walking out of school towards the Danvers house. Every step was closer to the now sadned memories of Alex.

At the Danvers household Eliza was staring into the mirror, looking at her tear stained cheeks with trembling lips. She wished that she was simply bringing her child back home instead of preparing to escort her dead child to the nearest graveyard in a chapel. Jeremiah was not home, he had gone to work as soon as he stepped foot in his own home because the silence was deafening. There was no one chatting away to their girlfriend because they were so In love and missed their girlfriend. There was no Alex complaining that she didn't have classes until 12. The house was silent without her.  
When Kara and Alex enter the house they instantly hug Eliza. They hug until all 3 of them are uncontrollablly sobbing into each other. No one wanted to let go but they knew they had to. Once out of the hug Maggie made her way to Alex's bedroom, sat on Alex's bed and wrapped herself in the blanket Alex would sleep in. Soon she fell asleep and was only woken up by Eliza asking if she wanted something to eat. She accepted the offer and sat downstairs with them all. It was quiet, too quiet and Maggie hated it, they needed Alex to fill the air with laughter and random science words.  
Nothing was ever the same again. For them, the stars didn't appear and the sun did not come out for them anymore. The earth didn't rotate and the seasons didn't change because without Alex they didn't want any of those things to happen.  
Alex was their world but now she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment x


End file.
